powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime for a Change
Mime for a Change is the second half of the 11th episode in the first season of The Powerpuff Girls. Synopsis An accidental bleach spill turns Rainbow the Clown into the malevolent Mr. Mime, and he proceeds to turn Townsville black and white and dead all over (Except Bubbles, who is already in color). The thought of a colorless world has the Girls seeing red, and before he knows it, Mr. Mime's number is up. Features the songs "Rainbow's Theme Song" and "Love Makes The World Go 'Round" written by Robert John “Mutt” Lange, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker, and David Smith. Plot At the beginning of the episode, happy and ever-colorful Rainbow the Clown is entertaining a group of kids for a birthday party (which is hosted for a boy named Jim). He sings a song, making the kids laugh and cheer. In the end, he dances to the road, only to hear a bleach truck approach! The bleach truck notices Rainbow and flops on its side, and safely goes around Rainbow. Despite the near-miss for Rainbow, the tipped truck's trailer bursts and spills bleach out all over him. The bleach makes Rainbow's colors disappear and the joy drain out, turning him into the evil Mr. Mime. The truck driver asks if he is okay and, horrified by the color, Mr. Mime drains the color from him, followed by his voice draining as well. A boy tries to speak, but the clown drains his color and voice, too. Demonstrating his new form, Mr. Mime then stomps on the ground, reducing the area black and white. He then moves onto the rest of Townsville. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls are heading to school on a bus. Bubbles is singing and coloring. When she is done, she holds up a picture of them. Blossom nods, and Buttercup stares. She complains to the bus driver about how close they are, and he says they have one more stoplight to pass. However, with the stoplight being colorless, the bus almost collides with a car when the girls intervene to save both vehicles. Once they hug each other, Bubbles yells, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE COLOOOOORR?!?!?!" Sure enough, Townsville is two-toned, looking somewhat like an old-time movie! Bubbles frantically starts to color Townsville as Blossom and Buttercup search for clues. They finally find Mr. Mime, stripping color from people and objects alike, and chase him into an alley wherein he disappears. Just when they don't see him, he goes behind them and drains both their color and movement. Meanwhile, after her coloring spree, Bubbles comes to notice her sisters' absence. Passing those that have lack of color and noise, she looks for them and is so horrified at their comatose, colorless bodies she starts to cry...until she gets the idea to recolor them with her crayons. She tries the approach, but to no avail; Blossom and Buttercup are still black and white and comatose. Realizing that her beautiful crayons can't help them recover, citing that they aren't magic, she drops them to the ground and screams "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" until she gets another idea. Bubbles sets up drums on a big stage, and Buttercup and Blossom up as well, holding a Hofner bass guitar and V-shaped electric guitar, respectively. She begins to play, and the second she starts drumming color starts returning. Her sisters wake up and start playing their guitars and then Bubbles starts singing lead. Yes, the song Love Makes The World Go Round shows everyone that happiness is all in the color. All the color returns, and with it the happiness and life of the people of Townsville. During the song, Mr. Mime, furious as can be, bears witness to this recolorization and attempts to turn the girls black and white again. Blossom begins her guitar solo and notices Mr. Mime approaching. Blossom shoots magic waves from her guitar and zaps Mr. Mime, restoring Rainbow and his colorful, cheerful personality. At the end of the song, Rainbow sings his gratitude to the girls, who, in return, beat him up and throw him in jail, most likely for draining Townsville's color as Mr. Mime. The narrator announces the day is saved once again, and the girls continue performing from there. Quotes *'Bubbles:' (angry) (picks up the car) HEY! YOU CAN'T PARK NEXT TO A FIRE HYDRANT!! *'Driver:' I didn't- (Bubbles tosses the car far away) KNOOOOOOOOW!!!! * 'Bubbles: '(to her sisters): Don't just stand there! START COLORING!!!!!! Trivia *Along with "Just Another Manic Mojo," this episode doesn't include the Professor and the girls' home. *Bubbles is the only character shown who is never touched by Rainbow's corrupted counterpart, Mr. Mime. *The bleach truck driver is the first subject to have been touched by Mr. Mime. *Rainbow and the bleach truck driver are once again seen in Birthday Bash. *George Jetson from makes an appearance in this episode. * Originally, the episode was going to have a happier ending where Rainbow is let off the hook by the girls, but the executives decided to change the ending by having Rainbow end up being beaten up by the girls and thrown in jail. *Mr. Mime is the name of a Pokémon from the Pokémon series. However, this is most likely a coincidence. *This is the first and only episode seen wherein the girls are playing instruments; Bubbles being the drummer, Buttercup as the bassist, and Blossom as the lead guitarist, which is quite ironic since both Buttercup and Blossom's instruments require finger coordination which they lack in their physical properties. *This is one of Craig McCracken's ten favorite episodes. *Jim is Jim Worthy, a background designer on the show. As an inside joke, some storyboard artists started inserting him into episodes when they needed a random character to appear. Jim did his own voice in Him Diddle Riddle.https://twitter.com/crackmccraigen/status/962064464873799680 *The girls are shown in a band again in the reboot episode Electric Buttercup. Goofs During Love Makes The World Go Round: *If you look closely when Blossom is ready to fire her guitar ray at Mr. Mime, her left leg is bare. *During the line "Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day," Blossom's guitar is white instead of red. *During the simultaneous harmony, if you look closely, you can see Blossom isn't actually singing her line, she is actually mouthing Buttercup's line. Also, in the final scene of the harmony, both Blossom and Bubbles are mouthing Buttercup's line instead of singing their own. *Right when the color starts spreading from the drums, there is a gap between Bubbles' body and the drum set, where the background is visible. *When the girls sing the last line, Bubbles and Blossom sing each other's entrances instead of their own. From other scenes: *When Bubbles is frantically trying to color Townsville, she isn't carrying a box of crayons with her and her crayons appear to come out of nowhere. *During Happy Birthday Jim, Rainbow puts a crown on Jim's head, but after the second verse, it disappears and never returns. Production Notes Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 1999, it was produced in 1998 according to the credits. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Musical episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dave Smith Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Craig McCracken's 10 favourite episodes Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes with bad ending